1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games of chance and skill and in particular to a game apparatus based upon a sea monster theme.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many games have been produced based upon various themes, such as space themes, detective sets, western or camping-type sets, and the like. Many of these games are controlled purely by a chance device while some others have relied purely on the skill of the players. The present invention is directed to a new and improved game apparatus based on a sea monster theme in which both elements of chance and skill are involved in determining the outcome and the winner of the game.